battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra 4WD
The Cobra is a Turkish four-wheeled light armored vehicle designed by Otokar in the 1990s. It bases some of its design elements off the American HMMWV. Battlefield: Bad Company The Cobra is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The Cobra is seen used by MEC soldiers and Legionnaire Mercenaries during Ghost Town. Most can be captured and there are many that are idle, free to be used by the player. It is an easy and fast option to get through the large level, though it can easily be destroyed, so finding a Black Eagle to use instead would be recommended. Multiplayer The Cobra is used by the MEC in Gold Rush mode and Conquest. The map Oasis has 2 Cobras at the MEC starting base and Final Ignition has the Cobra at the final base. It has room for 4 players: 1 driver, 1 gunner, 1 player in the back and 1 passenger. The Cobra's KORD has a very limited turning speed, so it can be easily flanked if used as a stationary weapon, but the turret is also very accurate, powerful and completely void of recoil. The passenger in the back have their infantry weapons to their disposal, so they can help in shooting targets, although this help is limited, and, if they're using a Support kit, they can also constantly repair the Cobra while having a relatively good protection because of the bulky side plates on the Cobra. The vehicle is featured on Final Ignition on Gold Rush and Oasis on Conquest. File:BFBC_COBRA.jpg|The Cobra in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition on Gold Rush mode File:BFBC_COBRA_INSIDE.jpg|The driver's seat of the Cobra in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Cobra 4WD only appears in multiplayer in Conquest and Rush on Atacama Desert and Conquest on Oasis as the counterpart to the US Army HMMWV for the Russians. It is armed with a KORD machine gun and has room for a driver, a gunner, a rear passenger and a passenger. It is reasonably armoured, deflecting most small arm bullets, and is moderately fast, making it essentially a transport vehicle, but it can also be used effectively as a mobile emplacement to take out helicopters like the Apache, the Havoc or the Hind. On conquest, the Cobra 4WD can be used as a fast attack vehicle with a driver and a gunner to soften up the US spawnpoints. These are quite distracting for the enemy so they can be used to draw enemy attention away from a flag the rest of the team is capturing. They can also be used as transport vehicles. The driver picks up teammates, drops them off into the battlefield and drives back to pick up more men and repeat the process. If in a squad, it can be used as a mobile spawn-point. A good Vehicle Specialization to use for this vehicle would be Active Armor Upgrade, as the vehicle can be destroyed easily. With this specialization, the Cobra can survive a single rocket, a tank shot, or a helicopter rocket, but will still be instantly destroyed by mines or C4. It is also possible for an engineer to repair it if it gets damaged, increasing its durability. If the player is playing as the attackers in rush, the Cobra is a good way of getting to the enemy bases quickly, but it is advised to take the side routes, as there is a potential threat of anti-tank mines on the main road. If playing as the defenders, stealing a Cobra can be very useful. One can position it in the center where the player would have a potential view on both objectives and use it as an effective turret against the attackers. BFBC2 COBRA Picture.png|The render of the vehicle, depicting the silhouette of a Cobra 4WD. BFBC2 Cobra Stats.png|The Cobra 4WD's in-game description. Trivia *Considering the Russian Ground Forces use this as one of their light vehicles, albeit on only one map, as the GAZ-3937 Vodnik is seen elsewhere in the campaign and at Port Valdez, Russia may have acquired Cobra 4WDs through a trade agreement with the Middle Eastern Coalition, since there is no evidence that Russia has hostilities with the MEC. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Cobra indicates that it has room for five passengers, though it can only hold four. de:Cobra 4WD Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Armored Vehicles